


He's Mine!

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Character Death, Slight OOCness, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru was used to fighting for what was his. He wasn't used to fighting against his brother to keep his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really wanted to do something with Ishida for a while now, so I'm making him Ishimaru's mischievous twin brother.
> 
> Pairing: IshiMondo, past Daiya/Ishida
> 
> Warning: AU, implied past character death, slight angst, slight OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa

A bright smile was present on Ishimaru's face as he stood in front of the mirror, inspecting himself. Mondo was supposed to come over in about a half hour or so for their date today and he was very excited. It wasn't anything big or fancy, just them spending time together at Ishimaru's house while his parents were out of town (and of course, he had gotten permission beforehand). They were going to be watching some movies and making dinner together. It would be a wonderful date with his Kyoudai.

Of course though, there was one factor that he didn't like and that was-

" _Oh Ishi~"_

...his twin brother Ishida.

Sighing softly, Ishimaru shook his head and glanced over his shoulder in time to see Ishida walking towards the bathroom, a playful smirk present on his face. That only spelled trouble for him, since that smirk meant that his brother was planning something. And usually, those plans ended up with him crying, shouting at his brother, or both. The last time that he remembered his twin smirking like that, all of his uniforms somehow ended up dyed completely black.

It went without saying that Ishimaru cried for about an hour or so before he scolded his brother on ruining things that were not his.

Ishida didn't really care.

"Little Ishi, you look so cute~" Ishida purred as he leaned against the door, arms crossed across his chest.

Raising an eyebrow, Ishimaru turned to face his brother, not amused in the least. "I do not see why that is any concern of yours. Don't you have something else to do?" he asked.

An amused chuckle left Ishida's mouth and he just smirked even more at his twin. "Aww, you're so cute, Ishi. Always thinking that I could possibly have something that's more entertaining than you." Ishida slipped inside of the bathroom, placing his hands on Ishimaru's shoulders and massaging them innocently.

Eyes narrowing, Ishimaru said nothing while his brother came closer to him. He could see the sly expression on his face and it made him very wary. He knew that Ishida was planning something and he wouldn't be having it in this house. Especially not with Mondo coming over. Ishida may be older than him (by ten minutes!) but he was the more responsible one of the two. Ishida did not know responsibility if it spelled itself right in front of him.

So, brushing his brother's hands off of his shoulders, Ishimaru stuck a finger in his face, completely serious. "What ever you are planning this evening Ishida, I will ask that you cease any further ideas that you have and go do something more produ-." A barking laugh came out of his brother's mouth before he could even finish his statement, causing him to tense up and glare at Ishida. How dare his twin act so callous and unthoughtful towards him?! He was asking a civil question and just demanded his brother act respectful around himself and Mondo. But of course, his brother had to act similar to some hoodlum.

"Brother! I ask that you cease your rude behavior and let me speak-!" The feeling of Ishida's hand over his mouth caused Ishimaru to squeak in shock, his eyes widening.

Clicking his tongue in mild amusement, Ishida just shook his head and laughed to himself. "Ishi, just face the fact that I'm not going to be doing anything else today but hanging out with you and you  _date_ ," he purred out.

Warning bells rang off in Ishimaru's mind. Why was Ishida so interested in hanging around him and his Kyoudai? He had never been interested in them before. In fact, the hall monitor distinctly remembered his brother calling them "gross" whenever they were on a date at the house. Of course, that had been before Ishida's rebellious stage a few months ago or so. But the fact still remained that this was very suspicious and he did not like it on bit.

However, what could he say? His brother was older than him, thus he held the power in the house until their parents returned. He could not order Ishida to his room and demand that he stay there. It was not in his power of reach. Plus, Ishida would not listen to him even if he  _did_  have the power in the house. So instead, Ishimaru just took in a harsh breath and continued glaring at his twin, who just grinned back at him.

He had a distinct feeling that this date wouldn't end up being quite as nice as he was hoping.

* * *

"Ummm...Ishimaru?" Mondo asked hesitantly, tapping his boyfriend on his shoulder.

"Yes, Kyoudai?" Ishimaru answered, turning his full attention towards the other male. His eyes were wide in anticipation, which caused Mondo to both sigh and laugh mentally.

Coughing awkwardly, the gang member glanced out of the corner of his eyes before looking back at Ishimaru with a raised eyebrow. "...Mind telling me why your brother's been staring at me for the past...twenty minutes now?"

Ishimaru blinked at him for a moment, completely clueless about what his Kyoudai was talking about. He then looked over his shoulder to see that Ishida was indeed sitting against the opposite wall, staring right at them. More specifically, Mondo. There was that glint in his eyes that he had seen prior to his Kyoudai coming over.

Eyes narrowing, Ishimaru snapped his head back towards Mondo, a determined expression on his face. "I do not know, Kyoudai, but I shall ask him to cease. Brother! You are making Mondo-kun very uncomfortable with your staring! I ask that you cease your staring at once!" Ishimaru shouted from his spot on the couch.

Mondo and Ishida both sighed, shaking their heads respectively. Of course Ishimaru's way to telling someone to stop involved shouting. Neither male was really surprised, to be honest. However Mondo's was more amused by the entire thing while Ishida's was quickly reaching exasperation. "Must you be so loud, little Ishi? I'm trying to watch the movie," Ishida said with a raised eyebrow.

"You are not watching the movie! You are watching my Kyoudai and I find that unacceptable!" Ishimaru shouted, standing up and pointing at Ishida angrily.

Raising an eyebrow, Ishida stood up as well, giving a lopsided smile in retaliation. "Unacceptable? Last time I checked, I could stare at anyone that I wanted. There's no rule against me looking at your boyfriend," he said simply.

"Well, I am making one! Do not look at my Kyoudai, for he is uncomfortable with your staring!" By this point, Ishimaru's face was growing red and he was clenching his fists tightly together.

At this point, Ishida's amusement was slowly leaving his face and being replaced by annoyance. "Well then, maybe your boyfriend should just ask to my face instead of going to you like you're his little guard dog," Ishida retorted, looking towards Mondo with a pointed look.

Mondo watched in surprise as the two brothers continued arguing, getting more and more irritated by the second. He had never seen Ishimaru (or Ishida, for that matter) so heated before. Usually, they were both pretty calm (although Ishimaru did get a bit excitable sometimes) when it came to arguments. Ishida would always appear amused while Ishimaru kept himself candid, similar to how he did when he was doing his hall monitor duties. Mondo had never seen raw anger from either twin before. So, to see it up close and personal, it was a bit shocking, not to mention a bit frightening.

Ishimaru glared at his twin, who just glared back at him. Neither of them said anything for several moments, their eyes doing all of the talking for them. And the longer that they stared at each other, the heavier that the tension around them grew. Mondo was fairly sure that if they were in some cartoon, there would be electricity striking between them. Their eyes glinted brightly in the light and for a moment, Mondo could have sworn that Ishida's eyes changed several shades with his increasing irritation.

"What in the world is your problem, Ishimaru? I wasn't doing anything to you or Oowada-kun!" Ishida shouted suddenly, the tension shooting up drastically.

Puffing up in anger, Ishimaru pressed a finger against his brother's chest, pushing him back a bit. "My problem is that you have seemed to have set your eyes on my Kyoudai when it is obvious that he is with me. I do not appreciate you encroaching on places where you do not belong!"

"Oh please, you're acting like Oowada-kun is your possession or something. He's not something that you can own,  _Ishi_ ," Ishida snapped at him.

"Of course not! I do not think of Mondo as my possession. However, he is mine and mine alone! I do not share, especially not with my brother! Kyoudai is  _mine_!" Ishimaru finally snapped back, shouting the last part right in his brother's face.

The entire room went quiet, with Mondo and Ishida staring at Ishimaru in shock. All of the anger that had been on Ishida's face had left in an instant, replaced by an expression that could only be described as one of hurt. The hall monitor, realizing what he had said and done, flushed brightly and brought a hand up to his face in horror. He stared at his brother with wide eyes, unable to believe that he had just said that. And apparently, Ishida couldn't believe it either. He felt so embarrassed for snapping like that in front of everyone. So embarrassed, in fact, that he quickly moved away from both males and ran off down the hall towards his room.

Mondo stared in the direction that Ishimaru had run off to before slowly moving his gaze over towards Ishida. He wasn't exactly sure what in the world had just happened, but he did know that he needed to go and talk to Ishimaru immediately. The gang member pierced his lips together and stood up, about to follow after his boyfriend when he stopped. Blinking for a moment, he turned his head towards Ishida, who still looked as surprised and hurt. Eyes narrowing a bit, Mondo turned to face the white-haired boy for a moment. "I know you didn't mean to upset your brother, but you really need to stop what ever it is that you're doing with me. I...I understand that you miss him but...I'm not my brother," Mondo confessed softly, his expression twisting up in pain.

A look of shock came across Ishida's face before a moment before his eyes started watering. Jaw tightening in response, the twin took in a harsh breath and let out a bitter chuckle. "Don't...don't you think I know that?! I know you're not Dai...nobody is like him...I just...," Ishida trailed off, unable to continue. Not that he needed to, because what he was trying to say was loud and clear.

_I miss Daiya..._

It had been a few months since his brother had died in that deadly motorcycle crash during their race. Not a lot of people knew the exact details except for himself, his fellow gang members, and Ishida. And even fewer people knew that Ishida had been involved with his brother romantically. Not even Ishimaru knew, and the twins tended to know everything about each other. However, Mondo knew. So, when his brother died, he hadn't been the only one hurting badly at the time. He knew Ishida had taken the death badly, what with how his personality had changed completely. Not to mention all the attention that Mondo had begun to receive from the white-haired boy.

It was really painful to watch.

Nodding his head stiffly, Mondo looked away from Ishida and stuffed his hands in his jacket for a moment. "...When all this is settled...we can try talking about this. Because you really need to talk to someone about this, Ishida. Even if you don't think you need to," he said softly, giving him a sad look before walking towards Ishimaru's room.

He quickly found his room after a few moments and he knocked on the door, waiting a moment for his boyfriend to open the door. It took a few seconds and in the process, Mondo heard something (or someone) falling on the floor. Eyebrows furrowing, Mondo felt a little bit of worry welling in his stomach. But before he could fully worry, the door opened. Not waiting to hear Ishimaru letting him in, Mondo moved inside of the room, turning to face his boyfriend. However, right as he opened his mouth to speak, Mondo found his arms full of Ishimaru. Gasping softly, the gang member looked down and stared at the head of black hair with wide eyes. Ishimaru's face was squished against his chest, his entire body trembling against him. Sighing softly, Mondo tightened his grip around the hall monitor and buried his face in the other male's hair. The two remained silent, just basking in each other's presence for a moment.

"You know that I wouldn't choose your brother over you, right?" Mondo asked a few minutes later, pulling away from Ishimaru to look down at him.

There was an expression of pain on Ishimaru's face and he bowed his head for a moment, not saying anything. Not pleased with the lack of an answer, Mondo moved a hand down to grasp Ishimaru's chin, tilting his head up so that they were looking at each other. Wet, crimson eyes locked with worried gold eyes. Then, more tears came to those red eyes, which caused Mondo to get even more worried and flustered.

"I-Ishimaru-!"

"...I k-know that y-you wouldn't...but what's stopping Ishida from trying to take you away from me?!" he retaliated, voice cracking slightly.

"Because he won't," Mondo responded.

"What's stopping him though? He can just come and take you away from me, and I don't want him to do that!" Ishimaru shouted, his face growing red with emotion.

Placing his hands on Ishimaru's shoulders in comfort, Mondo shook his head seriously. "He won't, Ishimaru. Just like you said, I'm your's. Nobody can change that, not even your brother."  _Your brother loved someone else anyway_ , his mind supplied. He wanted to say that, but it wasn't in his place. It wasn't his secret to tell. Ishida would tell Ishimaru everything when he felt it right to do so. Because right now, the twins really needed to talk about this before the situation got any worse between them. He didn't want the brothers to cut ties with each other just because of him and his brother.

So, he would make sure that Ishida and Ishimaru sat down and had a talk about all this. They had been going on too long without one, based on the fight that had erupted tonight. But that was for later on. Right now, it wasn't about Ishida or himself. Right now, it was about reassuring Ishimaru that he had nothing to worry about. Because he loved Ishimaru with all of his heart and he knew that the feeling was returned.


End file.
